PERVERTIDA
by Yumaika Higurashi
Summary: Dividida entre tres amores, que me arrancan la piel. Soy Kagome Higurashi, estudio preparatoria y mi vida es muy inadecuada. Ellos tres me queman la piel, como si pisará el mismísimo infierno con mis pies descalzos. Se que les hago un daño, se que son hermanos, pero los necesito... No los puedo dejar. Universo Alterno. Contenido Explícito Sexual. ONE-SHOT


Pervertida…

One-Shot

03/abril/2018

LOS PERSONAJES DE INUYASHA NO ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI CREADORA DE LA SERIE INUYASHA. YO SOLO LOS TOMO PRESTADOS SIN NINGÚN FIN DE LUCRO MÁS QUE PARA DAR VIDA A MI PEQUEÑA HISTORIA.

SI DESEAS QUE SEA PUBLICADA EN OTRA PARTE, OBTEN MI AUTORIZACIÓN PRIMERO. NO ACEPTO PLAGIOS NI ADAPTACIONES DE NINGÚN TIPO DE HACER CASO OMISO ATENERSE A LAS CONSECUENCIAS.

-Karla Yumaika Rios Pérez.

-Salazar Rios.

-Yumaika Higurashi.

ESTE ONE-SHOT VA CON DEDICATORIA ESPECIAL PARA ERIKA CHAVEZ POR SER LA PRIMERA EN ACERTAR CON SU HIPÓTESIS. GRACIAS TAMBIÉN A LA SEGUNDA CHICA QUE ACERTÓ KIM LUCERO.

N/A: En este One-Shot voy a estar manejando a Kagome muy OCC, no se sorprendan y no me gustaría que me hicieran esa pequeña observación, si no les gusta el cambio de personalidad en Kagome no les recomiendo leer pues será todo lo contrario a como están acostumbrados a leerla.

Y segundo y lo más importante. Este One-Shot lo estaré narrando en primera persona, tenía un año que no escribía así y representó un gran reto para mí escribirlo, reto que me quise imponer. Me acostumbre tanto a escribir en tercera persona que cuando quise continuar con UNA REALIDAD DIFÍCIL ya no lo conseguí, hoy hago esto pues quiero volver a retomar mi historia, si lo logro se que también podre volver a narrar una realidad, así que es un gran reto. Sin más espero y les guste.

ADVERTENCIA LEMÓN, NO APTO PARA MENORES, LEER BAJO TU PROPIO RIESGO.

Con uno hago el amor, con otro tengo sexo y con el tercero pruebo la pasión desenfrenada del hecho de coger rico.

Bien pero retomemos un poco está, mi historia.

Soy Kagome Higurashi, una simple estudiante de ultimo grado de preparatoria. Soy lo que se puede llamar simple, pero extravagante. Soy muy divertida y amo disfrutar la vida, incluidos cada uno de los placeres que esta conlleva.

Hace tres meses justamente que mi madre sin pedir opinión de nadie, decidió casarse con el señor Inu-No Taisho, siempre pensaré que lo hizo por su dinero pues padre nos dejo en la total bancarrota, y madre ya tenía tiempo siendo la amante de este hombre, nunca logró engañarme, y siendo sincera no me interesa.

Se que ahora dependo de este hombre para poder lograr que madre en un futuro pague mi universidad, así que pondré una falsa careta y fingiré ser una buena chica, algo que en el fondo se que no soy.

Y no es el hecho de que sea mala, no para nada, pero como todo ser humano no soy perfecta y se que cometo un sinfín de errores. No puedo evitar negar que mi peor pecado es tratar de progresar y hacerme la occisa viendo como madre obtiene provecho del señor Taisho. Y número dos y aunque me apene un poquito, disfruto mucho mi sexualidad, sí, me gusta salir con mis amigas, tomar tragos y bailar, si un chico me gusta pues simplemente me lo follo. Mientras no se involucren sentimientos se que todo estará bien.

Claro que no obstante no negaré el hecho de que amo con todo mi ser a alguien, lo hago. Él es Bankotsu Banryuu, ese maldito infeliz por él que me convertí en esta basura, ese cabrón que era mi novio, el amor de vida, y fue y se acostó con Kikyo, mi prima hermana. El muy hijo de su madre se merecía que le arrancará las bolas, y en cambio lo único que hice fue marcar una distancia y con el dolor de mi alma finalizar nuestra relación.

Mi mamá me dijo en cuanto me vio llorar por él; Kagome eres una mocosa y estoy segura que pronto lo olvidaras. Y no, no lo olvide, pero lo puedo sobrellevar.

Y saben porque puedo, por ellos tres…

Esas tres tentaciones prohibidas que me queman como si de lava se tratarán, cada uno con su distinto grado pasional me enloquecen, y aunque se que no esta bien, no pienso dejar de permitir que los tres hagan estragos mi alma y mis entrañas.

Haré con ellos lo que yo quiera mientras los tres deshacen conmigo.

Mi cuerpo se mecía en un lento vaivén, mientras él con toda la devoción que tenía hacia mí recorría mi pierna con su suave tacto. Inu se tomaba el tiempo preciso para acariciar todo mi cuerpo, estiró mi pierna enrollándola en su espalda y la otra la dejó así, apoyada en la cama, con su otra mano rozaba mi mejilla, mientras con sus labios daba un pulcro beso en mi frente.

Continuó con su Vaivén, y fue bajando poco a poco sus labios en cálidos besos, primero mejilla, luego mi boca y después mi cuello para finalizar en mi coronado seno. Succionó mi pezón y me hizo sentir hormiguitas en todo mi cuerpo. Disfrutaba tanto corromper a ese noble chico, me arrebató suspiros de placer.

Yo simplemente dejaba que el siempre me hiciera el amor, Inu era esa parte en mi, amor.

Se levantó con migo enrollada y se sentó en la cama sin acostarse dejándome sobre él y aún con su miembro en mi interior, me guio a seguir un lento movimiento oscilatorio mientras el besaba tiernamente mis labios. Yo estaba sintiéndome perder. Supe que ya no faltaba mucho para mi culminación, y al sentirlo vibrar y jadear, supe que el también estaba cerca de su orgasmo, su hablar me lo confirmo.

-Kag… ¿tomaste la pastilla?- yo solo asentí y el me beso el cuello.

Enredó una de sus manos en mi cabello y la otra la mantuvo acariciando mi glúteo, lento y suave. Sus ojos tan obscuros como la noche me miraron a mis orbes cafés mientras continuábamos nuestro acto, en medio de esa su cálida habitación obscura solo el y yo teníamos importancia. Entregarme a Inu era entregarme al amor, nunca dejaría de sentirme muy amada, sus tiernos tactos, sus lentas penetraciones, sus miradas cargadas de pasión en las cuales la pureza de su alma también era reflejada. En ciertas ocasiones sentía que de los tres era quien hubiera escogido la Kagome de antes, esa que Bank destrozó. Siempre me gustaría sentirme así, y en medio de las noches siempre mi piel buscaría el calor de la de él.

Así justamente como momentos antes tuve la necesidad de sentirlo, tal necesidad que me corrompió y me hizo venir a su habitación.

De la locura cometida por mi madre, esta era la mejor parte, y quien lo disfrutaba era yo. De los tres, dos vivían aquí, bajo el mismo techo que yo, puestos a mi entera merced.

Su pelo negro suelto se pegaba con el sudor que su rostro exponía por el agotamiento que ambos manteníamos, lo escuché jadear y proseguir a succionar por vez más mis senos, mientras con su mano guiaba mi cadera a aumentar mi velocidad desplazándome sobre suyo. Mi espina dorsal fue recorrida por un entumecimiento y la punta de mis pies por unas cosquillas, mi clítoris rosaba mucho contra su pelvis y el que estuviera chupando mi pezón me ponía aún más sensible, no me controle y envolví su grueso miembro en un rico orgasmo, al segundo después el no se contuvo, succionó mamando por última vez mi seno y lo soltó para exponer su excitación ante mi, me dijo Kag, me vengo… y lo hizo, dejo salir su cálida esencia en mi interior, dándome a mi toda la responsabilidad de él haber asegurado mi protección.

Con nuestras frentes juntas y abrazados tratamos de calmar nuestras agitadas respiraciones, el sonrió mínimamente y me abrazo fuerte.

-Te amo Kagome…

No le pude responder… No voy a negar que el hace estremecer mi corazón, pero el confesar un sentimiento tan grande como lo es el amor, no creo sentirlo por él, o más bien no lo se.

Nos acostó en la cama y cubrió mi desnudez con la antes limpia sabana blanca de su cama. Me mantuvo en un abrazo por atrás.

-Inu, debo marcharme. Alguien podría descubrirnos.

-¿Y que si eso pasa Kag? Sería lo mejor, odio ver como Inuyasha te ve. No lo soportó, no quiero que mi hermano muestre interés por ti, yo no lo soportaría.

Y ahí estaba mi yo verdadero, la verdadera mierda que era, una gran mentirosa.

-Sabes que yo nunca me fijaría en él, debes de confiar un poco más en mí Inu- Sí, lo se, estoy mintiendo. Pero yo de verdad no podría darme el lujo de perderme de la paz que Inu representaba para mí.

Seguiría con mi farsa ante él hasta el final. Era de los tres el único ingenuo.

Me levante de su cama, tome mi ropa y me vestí. Me acerque a donde el estaba recostado aún y lo bese dulcemente, tras escuchar un rectificado te amo de sus labios sin dar respuesta alguna salí de ahí, me iría a mi habitación y me daría un baño.

Al tiempo en que cerré la puerta de Inu, lo vi… Frente a la habitación de la cual yo salía, en la propia, a un costado de su puerta estaba él, el segundo de los hijos Taisho, el segundo de los trillizos, Inuyasha.

Tan idéntico a Inu pero tan distinto a su vez, él de personalidad rebelde, carismático y divertido. Pero tan ególatra y engreído como su alta autoestima se lo permitía, en físico los tres eran casi idénticos, pero distinto al primero y a su vez un poco más similar al último, Inuyasha tenía su pelo color plata, herencia de su padre, mientras Inu tenía el tono de la difunta madre de los tres, la señora Izayoi.

Los ojos de él eran como un par de bellos soles, dorados. Tan hermosos.

Apoyaba su pie en la pared de la cual estaba recargado y sus brazos los mantenía cruzados.

El me vio entre molesto y divertido y casi logra hacerme empequeñecer, pero ante ellos, yo estaba decidida a llevar el control, al menos frente este par. O eso creía al conseguirlo con uno.

-¿A que demonios estas jugando Kagome?- lo escuche cuestionarme firme y viendo directamente a mis ojos.

-¿Disculpa…? No entiendo a que te refieres Inuyasha- levanté mis hombros en señal de duda ante lo que me pregunto.

Él bajo su pie y deshizo sus brazos, se acercó a mi, me tomo con una fuerza por el brazo y me hablo molesto.

-Que no entiendes dices… ¡Khe! - se burló – Dime ¿Qué mierdas pretendes acostándote con ambos? ¿Él imbécil de Inu lo sabe, dime sabe que también te acostaste conmigo?

-Puedes bajar la puta voz Inuyasha… - fui firme – Yo me puedo acostar con quien se me antoje, y si no te parece puedo dejar de abrirte las piernas. Inu me gusta, tanto como tú, y eso te lo deje muy claro siempre, yo no pretendo nada que no sea mi propio placer… ¿Entendido?

-Debes estar de broma… - se burló y me soltó de su fuerte agarre – Como puede un imbécil tan soso como él darte placer ¡No digas pendejadas con un demonio!

Me levanto la voz y se lanzó a mí, me tomo bruscamente de la cintura y me beso. Un beso caliente y delicioso a la vez, muy diferente a los tiernos y sumisos que momentos antes había recibido.

Sus labios se movían al compás de los míos al yo estarle correspondiendo, nuestras lenguas se rozaban, hasta que marque un fin, una distancia. Lo separe de mí, no iba a correr riesgos.

-Para ya Inuyasha, no haré esto aquí, déjame en paz.

Inuyasha era ese tipo que sientes que te controla pero no al límite de la manipulación. Siempre quise imponerme ante él y cuando creía haberle ganado él venía y me demostraba lo equivocada que estaba.

Lo deje con la palabra entre sus cuerdas vocales y me marche a mi habitación.

Entré en ella, color amarillo claro, amplia y elegante como todo en esa casa, mi cama era muy cómoda con un delicioso edredón de 300 hilos. Los muebles eran blancos y daban un femenino toque de dulzura, la verdad para nada mi gusto.

Si yo tuviera oportunidad de sacar a relucir mi personalidad, mostraría mis verdaderos gustos. A mi edad, y aun siendo mujer, yo tendría toda la pieza tapizada en posters de animes, yo era muy natural e infantil, me vi forzada a dar un gran cambio por la desilusión.

Antes vestía de playeras y jeans con convers y ahora usaba siempre vestidos, faldas muy ajustadas, tal vez blusitas que dejaban ver un poco mi ombligo a juego con un jeans también muy ajustado y zapatos de tacón o sandalias que nunca podrían faltar. Toda una mujer sexy, muy parecida a eso por lo que Bank me había traicionado.

Me senté en mi cama y deje caer exhalando el aire, esa Kagome quedo en el pasado.

Era consiente el porque lo inicie todo, por que cambie, pero nunca me negaría que el amor que me regalaban esos tres me hacía sentir muy bien. Ni de loca pensaba perderlos, todos eran una completa sensación distinta. Cada uno un distinto elemento para mi vitalidad.

Cada uno un sentimiento, cada uno una emoción.

Y aunque mi alma me grita que tome una decisión, siento que me encuentro dividida, entre tres amores y no puedo, siento que nunca podré.

Me levante de mi cama aún con el suspiro atorado en mi garganta y me dirigí a mi baño, necesitaba una ducha. Mi cuerpo aún tenía el aroma de Inu y mi piel estaba pegajosa por el sudor que la perlo momentos antes.

Abrí la regadera y deje circular el agua para que la fría le diera paso a la tibia, no tenía ganas de usar la tina, hoy me sentía agotada.

Quite mi ropa e ingrese a ella. El agua recorrió mi cuerpo desnudo mientras yo aún me debatía mentalmente, entre las sensaciones que sentía, se que en algún momento le tendré que poner un fin a esto, no es algo bueno estar jugando con ello, no es grato estar follándomelos a los tres aún sabiendo que son hermanos.

Tome mi tallador y le puse un poco de mi jabón liquido, comenzaba a tratar de tallar mi espalda, justo debajo de mi cuello, cuando escuche el ruido del cancel de la ducha abrirse, no dude, inmediatamente supe que era él.

-¿Qué haces aquí Inuyasha?

Dándole la espalda aun lo cuestione, él seria el único capaz de infiltrarse a mi habitación a diferencia de Inu o de Yasha. Uno era muy pasivo y el otro tan distinto, tan potente, tan frío y sexy, con Yasha siempre seria yo la que lo tuviera que buscar, su ego nunca le permitiría compartir un lugar en el que sus hermanos ya me hubieran usado.

Inuyasha por el contrario, a nada le temía, el actuaba antes de pensar. Inuyasha era desenfreno rico, no medir consecuencias y hacerlo. Eso también me atraía.

No me moví de mi lugar, expectante a sentirlo a él acercarse, y lo hizo. Se pegó justo a mi espalda y sentí su erección presionar mis glúteos, supongo se desnudo antes de entrar. Su altura imponía ante mí, los Taisho aparte de llevarme cinco años de más, eran mucho más altos que yo.

El quitó el tallador de mi mano y mientras enrollaba su mano libre en mi y acariciaba mi seno bajo el agua, empezó a tallar mi espalda.

-¿Tu que crees que hago aquí? – lo volteé a ver de reojo con mi cabeza de medio lado -Voy a quitarte la asquerosa peste que él dejo en ti. – Mordió mi oreja apretando sus dientes y el dolor que me causo aunado a lo rico que sentí, me logro excitar. – No voy a permitir que duermas con él sabor de alguien más que no sea yo.

Dejo caer el tallador al resbaloso piso mojado y toco mi cadera pegándome más a su cuerpo. Más a su miembro erecto. Lo sentí soltarme de su agarre y vi que puso un poco de mi líquido jabón en la palma de una de sus manos, lo volvió a su lugar. Dude, que pretendía.

-Ahora tu me vas a permitir lavar tu cuerpo, voy a quitarte toda la suciedad para después saciarme de ti, ¿De acuerdo? – Yo asentí, justamente al sentirlo pegar su mano bañada en jabón a mi intimidad. -Sí, así Kag, disfruta mientras te limpio.

No pude evitar gemir al sentir sensaciones muy placenteras cuando el empezó a mover su mano de derecha a izquierda y de arriba a bajo, yo sabía bien que el propósito era más fuerte que el higienizarme. Por Dios que estaba excitada, Inuyasha no dejaba de mover su mano mientras besaba mi cuello, justo entre mi cabello y oreja.

Como era posible poderme entregar así a él aún y después de según yo estar satisfecha de haber compartido cama con Inu.

Éste era acaso el poder de un Taisho, un insaciable Taisho.

Su otra mano pellizco y restiro mi pezón, me sentía morir, el agua aún corría y ayudaba a que todo se deslizará mejor. El jabón ardía un poco al ingresar en mi cavidad pero no le puse atención, el placer era mayor. El agua poco a poco lo empezó a enjuagar y aminorar el ardor solo hizo que me sintiera correr.

-Inu…Yasha, yooo… ya no aguanto – Dije entrecortadamente al estar a punto de mi cúspide.

-Vente Kag… Vente para mí…

Y lo hice, me deje ir sin pena alguna en su mano. Al ser un orgasmo lleno de humedad por el agua y sentirse delicioso yo lo intensifique con mi humedad pegajosa que se hizo presente.

Él la noto en sus dedos y los llevo a su pene, lo lubrico.

-Ahora si Kagome, voy a follarte y solo yo estaré en tu mente. No pienses en Inu ni en Yasha, piensa solo en mí. Piensa en mí porque te quiero Kagome y te necesito.

Di un leve asentimiento y me dediqué a sentir, a estremecerme y disfrutar.

Hizo palanca en mi espalda queriendo que expusiera mi cadera, parando mis glúteos, apoye mis manos en la fría pared y él tras un gruñido movió su miembro entre mis labios vaginales, lo paso por en medio, su tronco partía en dos mi intimidad, cada pedazo de piel cubría su erección, el jadeaba y yo gemía. Mi zona aún estaba muy sensible por mi resiente orgasmo y que el hiciera eso provocaba que lo quisiera lanzar por la ligera incomodidad pero también que lo quisiera dentro de mi ahora mismo. Como si de una súplica dicha se tratará, ante mis reacciones el captó. Estando sumamente húmedo por mis fluidos, se dejo ir.

Puso su punta en mi entrada y de un duro y certero movimiento se incrustó violentamente en mí.

Cada bombeada que él daba, la piel de su tronco se corría, subía y bajaba. El agua que nos mojaba hacia que el sonido de sus testículos chocando con mis glúteos fuera más sonoro.

Me percaté que lo más seguro era que el se estuviese observando perder en mi interior, pues yo continuaba en esa posición de ángulo y el estaba separado, aumento su velocidad considerablemente y llego más a mi útero, sentí una gran presión como si mi interior fuera a reventar.

Él maldijo, se pego a mí y empezó a estimular mi clítoris al haber cruzado su mano hacia el mientras tomaba mi seno y lo acariciaba, sentir tantos orgasmos en un día debía ser dañino, cuanto menos después de esto estaré deshidratada.

-Agh… Joder.

Murmuró mientras salía de mi interior, volteó mi cuerpo hacia el, y levantó una de mis piernas sosteniéndola en su brazo. El miedo que sentí de resbalar no me impidió dejarme profanar nuevamente.

Se incrustó en mi y volvió a moverse, nuestros labios se unieron en uno, así como nuestras intimidades y en un apasionado beso mezclamos nuestras salivas, nuestros pechos se pegaron y percibí su corazón latiendo fuertemente, mis latidos estaban al compás de los suyos, Su bombeo continuó de una manera necia, y al dejar de besarme los labios me beso mi pezón, al ya tenerlo duro, por lo excitada que estaba, su lengua moviéndose sobre él me puso más sensible. Ya no aguantaba, volvería a acabar.

Lo hice, un orgasmo maravilloso me corrompió, mi alma se quiso desvanecer con él al momento que acabe, pero Inuyasha no lo permitió, dos , tres, cuatro veces más me penetro hasta que sentí los músculos de su abdomen contraerse, él análisis que hice sobre los tres y sus reacciones me dio a conocer que estaba en su fin. Bajo mi pierna.

-Arrodíllate Kagome… - No lo pensé, lo hice.

Me hinque y vi hacia arriba, su rostro estaba contraído en placer mientras el cerraba sus orbes doradas, observe su mano sobre su miembro y lo vi estimularse.

Arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. Se masturbaba en sincronía. Abrió sus ojos, me vio a los míos…

-Abre la boca, ya vienen…

Lo complací, y sentí la cálida expulsión de su blanca esperma ir a tocar hasta mi garganta, me lleno la boca, trague. Me comí su esencia, tuvo un sabor agrio muy amargo, pero la comí. Con mi lengua di un lengüetazo sobre su glande, y él tembló. Estaba sensible pero le limpie su rastro de él.

Me levanto de la mano, sonrió mientras besaba mis labios y como su hermano, me recordó su amor. Demonios era una mierda, ellos me amaban y yo con mi indecisión.

Una vez aseados, salimos del baño y sin preguntar él se acostó con migo en mi cama, sabía que se quedaría en mi habitación, y aunque era peligroso, no había poder en la tierra que lo hiciera moverse de ahí.

Dormimos abrazados.

Él tiempo pasaba, tenía justo tres malditas semanas que Yasha no ponía un pie en la mansión, tenía tres semanas que no lo veía, tres semanas que no pasaba nada entre nosotros.

Lo deje pasar, pero era extraño.

Las cosas entre los dos trillizos y yo se calmaron un poco, los demonios en mi interior me decían que siguiera disfrutando de ellos, pero algo oprimía mi pecho y ya no me permitía disfrutar.

Tenía las mismas tres semanas sin ver a Yasha, que no buscaba ni a Inuyasha ni a Inu.

Inclusive deje de tomar mis anticonceptivos, tal vez era hora de dejarlos seguir su camino, ambos me confesaban amor y fue lo que me hizo temer, mi ley era, no involucrar sentimientos.

Salía de mi habitación cuando Inuyasha venia por el pasillo, quise ignorarlo y pasar de largo, pero el tomo mi muñeca y me hizo retroceder mis pasos para encararme, dolió.

-¡Auch! Idiota, me estas lastimando. – me quejé.

-¿Te sigues acostando con Inu?. – Sus ojos reflejaban ira – Responde Kagome.

-Claro que no, ¿Y que demonios te pasa?

-Tiene casi un puto mes que no me permites meterme en tu cama y preguntas que me pasa, ¿Y si no te estas acostando con el imbécil de Inu, dime que mierdas te pasa?. – Vocifero alto y apretándome, yo me queje nuevamente y quise jalar mi brazo, pero lo que más temí me puso en pausa.

-¿Qué dijiste Inuyasha?. – Demonios, él nos escuchó.

-Inu… -Lo nombre, mientras agachaba mi rostro en señal de vergüenza, yo sabía, yo tenía más que claro que de los tres, Inu era el que no debía de enterarse, él era noble y puro, seguro sufriría. Yo no quería eso. – Yo… lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

Él se permitió derramar una única lagrima de sus ojos negros. Volteó a ver a su hermano y espero verlo negar, Inuyasha, altanero, no lo hizo, al contrario… Se lo confirmo.

-Inu, siento que te enterarás así, pero ahora lo sabes y debes de comprender.

-¿Qué demonios debo de comprender?... Que te acuestas con la mujer que amo.

Eso taladro mis tímpanos y llore, Inuyasha me soltó.

-Las cosas son así, lo siento por ti, pero, yo también amo a Kagome, y no voy a desistir.

-¿Te acostaste con él?... Por Dios Kag, dime que es mentira. – Me suplicó, llore más.

-Que no lo es, maldita sea, ¿Y sabes algo? No solo se acostó contigo y con migo, también lo hizo con el pendejo de Yasha…

-¿Qué?

-Cállate, cállate por favor. – Quise hacerlo guardar silencio pero era tarde.

-Compórtate ya como un maldito hombre y date cuenta que Kagome solo nos uso para follar, aunque la ame, no estoy ciego. – Lo veía mientras hablaba, pero no comprendí lo que decía. – Ella siempre será una mujer fácil, la cual solamente nos abrirá las piernas, no tiene sentimientos.

Y fue cuando sentí a este corazón herido fallarme, lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas, que daño les había hecho. Pero aún así él no tenía derecho, él que también disfruto mi cuerpo a placer, me dispuse a la intención de abofetearlo, cuando un sonoro golpe en seco me hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

Inu, golpeó a su hermano, lo golpeó frente a mis ojos, si no lo hubiera presenciado, definitivamente no lo creería, si alguien odiaba la violencia era Inu.

-Sea como sea, no te permito que la insultes… - lo sentenció viéndolo con una severidad que yo no le conocía.

Inuyasha estaba en el suelo y un hilillo de Sangre bajaba por su nariz, la limpio con el dorso y sonrió, supongo a él también lo impacto ese golpe que no esperaba.

Volteé con Inu y le murmuré – Yo verdaderamente lo siento mucho, se que debí decirlo hace mucho, nunca tuve la intención de jugar con ustedes, nunca prometí amor que no sentí, lo siento… - Me incliné en forma de disculpa.

El me vio y exhaló el aire de sus pulmones, Inuyasha seguía tumbado. – Tienes razón, solo… solo vamos a olvidarlo ¿Quieres? – Asentí y el me vio tiernamente, me perdonó…

Y ahí tras un golpe, lagrimas y disculpas marque un antes y un después con ese par de chicos. Inuyasha e Inu debían de ser felices sin mi… Eran unos Taisho al final de cuentas, lo superarían.

"Horas más tarde"

Aunque tomé mi camino, seguía siendo egoísta, me dolía no tenerlos, ellos eran como la familia que me hacía falta, las únicas personas que me daban un poco de amor.

Me encontraba dentro de ese departamento, tenía llave, él me la había dado tiempo atrás.

Lo echaba de menos de verdad, hoy yo estaba anímicamente mal y si alguien en la faz de la tierra era similar a mi y me podría comprender era él, él que nunca me juzgó a pesar de siempre saberlo todo, él que me acepto, al único que le pude platicar mis motivos y mis pesares, el que me ayudo cientos de veces con su compañía a mitigar el dolor, él que también era un ser humano lleno de demonios, y distinto.

Estaba sentada frente a la pequeña barra, en un banco alto… Este tipo tenía un arsenal de licores guardados bajo ella. Así que esto era justo lo que yo necesitaba en un momento como este.

Había sacado un vaso de los estantes, una botella de Wiski y un recipiente con hielos del refrigerador.

Bebía mi noveno trago cuando escuche el pestillo de la puerta sonar, él había llegado.

Mi estado de sobriedad se había ido al caño, ahora solo estaba completamente ebria.

Me puse de pie con mi trago en mi mano, y tambaleante, caminé al sillón de cuero negro que estaba en el centro de la sala, frente a la puerta.

Me senté en el, y escuche risas. Mis ojos se voltearon en fastidio, ese imbécil…

Lo vi entrar con esa pelicorta voluptuosa que siempre me cayo en el hígado, la tomaba por la cintura y reía mientras el avanzaba de espaldas, ella se percató de mi y él volteó completó por curiosidad a lo que ella veía. Seguro iba a cogérsela.

-Kagome ¿Qué haces aquí?. – Me pregunto extrañado, teníamos tiempo sin vernos.

La mujer quiso ingresar, pero mi articular la detuvo, alguien estaba de sobra y definitivamente no era yo.

-Alto ahí nena, creo que es hora de irte. – Él solo se burló, yo sabía que nunca me pondría un alto.

-¿Pero que demonios? ¿Estas borracha?

-Sí, querida, lo estoy… Así que si no quieres que paté tu trasero, largo de aquí ahora mismo Yura – La nombre y ella berrincho.

-Querido, tu no puedes permitir que esta me eché…

-Lo siento Yura, en este momento parece que mi hermanita me necesita. – Su sarcasmo me hizo sonreír ladinamente.

Yura, salió del departamento muy encabronada, dio un cerrón a la puerta, y ambos nos reímos.

Él se acercó a mi, se sentó a mi lado y me quito el vaso de entre las manos, lo acercó a su nariz, lo olfateo y volteó a la barra, movió la cabeza en negación y lo bebió.

Hizo un gesto y por fin me hablo.

-¿Pretendes acabarte mi alcohol? Pequeña borracha… - Toco mi cabeza y revolvió mi azabache cabello. Yo no pude contener una risilla inocente, con él, podía ser yo.

-Por Kami, tienes cientos de ellos, ni en un mes podría agotarme tu reserva.

-Ja… Eso es lo de menos, te he dicho que eres muy pequeña para beber…

-¿Y no soy pequeña para lo que me haz hecho en tu cama?

-Touch…

Dejo el vaso en la mesita encimera del centro, y yo lo tomé, me encaminé a servirme un trago más. Mientras lo serbia, hablaba a con él.

-¿Por qué trajiste a esa zorra aquí? ¿Pensabas follártela?. – Le tuve que cuestionar, lo cierto era que una punzada de celos me había calado.

-La verdad… Sí, pensaba hacerlo, y que boquita la tuya Kagome. – Maldito sincero, acaso se estaba burlando de mi.

-Maldito imbécil… - No contuve insultarlo.

-Se solo mía y yo seré solo tuyo, ya te lo he dicho…

Lo vi sacar una cajetilla de cigarros de la bolsa de su camisa, llevarse uno a sus labios y prenderlo con un encendedor, succionó el quemante humo llenándose los pulmones, solo para momentos después expulsarlo por la nariz, mientras yo lo observaba desde la escasa distancia que nos separaba.

-Todo se fue a la verga, al demonio específicamente, Yasha – El detuvo el cigarro a medio camino de volver a inhalar. Me vio y prosiguió. Solo se dedico a escuchar.

-Inu lo descubrió todo, Inuyasha me odia, y esta relación con los tres llego a su puto fin.

-Sabias que tarde o temprano iba a pasar. – Lento pero seguro se puso de pie y dirigió sus pasos hacia la barra donde estaba yo. Parecía meditar sus palabras al verme fijamente a los ojos, como si con solo verme, quisiera descifrar lo que mi mente pensaba y mi pecho sentía.

Me arrincono en la barra y me encerró con un brazo a cada costado, él sostenía su cigarrillo en la boca mientras me analizaba y no se inmutaba de esa posición.

Yo le arrebate con mi mano el tabaco y lo puse en mis labios, le di una gran calada y siete segundos después, se lo lancé al rosto, obtuve su sonrisa ladina.

-Sal conmigo, hagámoslo bien. – me ofreció y no pude evitar sentir bonito al saber que a él no le importaba mi pasado – olvida a mis hermanos y ven a vivir aquí.

-Yasha…

-Sabes que me vuelves loco – tomo mi cintura y me pego a él, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca – y que yo te entiendo, solo dame una oportunidad y dejaré toda esta mierda de lado – entendí se refería a Yura, sus salidas, sus folladeras y borracheras.

-Yo no creo que esto este bien, ellos son tus hermanos.

-Ellos son unos imbéciles inmaduros, no son suficientes para una mujer como tú, y al final… la verdad me vale pito lo que tuviste con ellos.

-Solo piénsalo ¿Sí?. – Le confirme que lo haría.

Rápidamente y como si devorarme quisiera tomo mis labios, los hizo suyos en una danza voraz. Con él yo no podía ser ecuánime, Yasha parecía un gran demonio que esta esperando por poseer a su presa.

Nuestras lenguas estaban en perfecta sincronía, mi aliento a alcohol no aminoraba el de él, tan similar al mío. Mis labios perdían, se doblegaban ante su gran postura.

Yasha me apretó, y mi aire abandono un poco mi cuerpo. Era un abrazo posesivo. Muy efímero. Pues pronto dejó de hacerlo.

Soltó una de sus manos y quitó el cigarro de mis labios, lo puso en un cenicero que estaba en la barra, él tabaco se consumiría solo.

Sentí mis piernas flaquear al sentir como bajaba el cierre de mi vestido, mientras veía fijamente a mis ojos. Con él siempre había mucho contacto visual, era una manera tan distinta. Yasha nunca permitía que el pudor ingresará e interrumpiera nuestro acto.

Mi vestido cayo por la gravedad al piso, y fui cargada por sus grandes y fuertes manos a horcajadas sobre el. Fue al sillón y se sentó conmigo sobre su regazo como si de un bebe se tratara, abrió mis piernas y retiro mi prenda intima.

Observó mi depilado monte de venus, y con un dedo lo recorrió de arriba abajo muy lentamente, di suspiros en aprobación. Beso nuevamente mis labios. Él me tenía tan expuesta ante él, siempre veía cada rincón de mi cuerpo a su placer.

Cerré los ojos poco después de que el llevará ese único dedo a su boca y pusiera sobre él un poco de saliva, sonrió y la esparció sobre mi clítoris con leves movimientos sobre él, eso se sentía tan bien, mis piernas se abrieron inconscientemente más.

-Aquí Kagome… ¿ Es esto lo que deseas? – Metió un par de sus dedos en mi cavidad, primero los movió de adentro a fuera.

-Aaaaahh… Sí, así…

-Bien preciosa, porque te llevaré a disfrutar a grandes decibeles. Y tu vas a cooperar. – Di un asentimiento.

Él se salió bajo de mi, sin retirar su mano de mi húmedo interior, sus dedos abarcaban mi estrecho interior, abrió mis piernas y me jaló a la orilla, me sentí mucho más expuesta.

Se inclinó y con su lengua, tomo mi tensó clítoris, dio unos cuantos lengüetazo, movió su lengua lentamente en círculos pausados, y mi humedad incremento. Se retiró cuando yo me sentía venir.

Como si de un ancla se tratara, metió los dos dedos de entre su mano a mi interior, la removió como si buscará algo y después sonriendo satisfecho, genero una presión hacia más arriba, su mano estaba en algo muy similar a un ángulo. Situada justo en mi punto más sensible.

-Ahora me vas a ayudar a hacerte venir Kagome, necesito que te concentres en disfrutar, que contraigas el abdomen y cuando sientas ganas de liberarte lo hagas ¿Entendiste? – Si, claro que entendí.

Empezó un movimiento de arriba abajo haciendo presión, el movimiento era pesado y brusco, tenía una cara de satisfacción y yo necesite cerrar mis ojos, se sentía muy extraño.

Yasha tenía una forma de hacer el amor fabulosa, él tenía experiencia. Su forma de hacerlo era brusco, sin cohibirse, mero placer.

Continuó con su mover, después de lo que para mi parecían agónicos minutos empecé a sentir esa extraña sensación que el me mencionó, hice lo que dijo. Apreté mis interiores, mis paredes vaginales y el abdomen, no tarde mucho en sentir como si me fuera hacer sobre mi, sentía que saldría y yo ya no me podría contener. – Yasha… mmmm… - y en un leve momento algo me golpeo, mi mente se nubló, mis sentidos se fueron y líquido salió de mi, un goteo poderoso, empape su mano y el sillón que estaba bajo mi. Quise morir de pena, parecía que me había hecho pipi. Salió de mi y se levantó, desabrocho los botones de su pulcra camisa negra y la tiro sobre su cabeza. Se la quito y limpio su mano con ella.

Con su mano levantó mi mentón – Abre los ojos – Nos vimos directo, su mirada ya me hacia sentir que me domaría, que haría con migo lo que quisiera. – ¿Te gusta lo que te hago preciosa? – Asentí…

Mi maldita entrepierna estaba empapada , mi corazón acelerado y desbocado, sudaba frío y sentía mucho calor, calor que él me provocaba. Mis hormonas en estos días de ovulación me jugaban una mala pasada y si a esto le sumaba la nada decente cantidad de alcohol que bebí, estaba corrompida. Claro que me encantaba, tal vez podría ser mi abstinencia de tres largas semanas, pero me volvía loca.

Aún convulsionando, con los dedos de mis pies engarruñados el me tomo en brazos al mero estilo nupcial, se encaminó a su habitación. Esa habitación que tantas veces antes habíamos compartido, al ser él, el único en vivir solo, siempre yo había venido a él cuando lo deseaba. No se porque estas últimas semanas no lo hice, y no se porque lo hice hoy.

Entro y con un pie sin trastabillar cerro la puerta, su habitación tenía un gran ventanal de vidrio que reflejaba la estrellada noche en el exterior. Su cómoda cama, con ese sutil edredón negro, negro como él, como su alma y su personalidad, hacia contraste con la vista en el exterior.

Me tumbo sobre el mullido colchón, y este se hundió aún más al recibir mi peso y el de Yasha tras de mi.

Nuevamente nos vimos a los ojos, los propios de él eran como fuego, su marida solía ser entre el dorado de Inuyasha con pequeños destellos rojizos, muy extraña. Su pelo plateado era idéntico a él de su hermano.

Desenrolle mis brazos y los baje lentamente por sus brazos, duros, fuertes y marcados. Me hacía sentir pequeña. Los acaricie pues me gustaban mucho.

Después de que Yasha dejara de verme los ojos, lentamente empezó a descender por mi cuello, un sutil rose con toda su lengua por el mismo. Yo apreté mis ojos, iba a disfrutarlo tanto, él era quien me hacia disfrutar este momento y solo eso mantendría en mi mente. Por muy egoísta que pareciera mi acto, él ahora era lo único que me quedaba, él único.

Yasha era sumamente apetecible para mí, y yo lo era para él. El apreso mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza y sin que yo pudiera objetar, levanto la única prenda en mi cuerpo, exponiendo mis senos pero dejándola aún puesta en mí, succionó mi pezón, lo tenía sumamente sensible y erecto por la forma en la que me había masturbado momentos atrás. Chupaba como si él mundo se le fuera a ir en eso, como si no hubiera un mañana. Un pecado, que ambos gozábamos.

Sentí como sin aviso se levantó quedando de rodillas, desabrocho su cinturón, tras el, el botón de su pantalón y luego el cierre, lo bajo hasta las rodillas y luego maniobrando y manteniendo equilibrio se lo saco por las pantorrillas y pies, en conjunto total con sus ajustados bóxer.

Su erecto miembro salto, lo vi erguido en todo su tamaño, en todo su esplendor como siempre. Lo tomo con su mano y se masturbo un par de veces, se notaba moría de ganas por fundirse en mi. Su pene se observaba sumamente duro.

Sus palabras lograron distraer mis pensamientos. – Kagome, chúpalo… - me pidió por llevarlo a mi boca, así tan propio de él, sin pudor alguno. Exigiendo.

Así lo hice, me puse de rodillas también frente él pero inclinando mi postura, lo tome entre mis manos y lo acaricie un poco, mis manos deslizaron un suave tacto en su escroto, su glande, se apreciaba brilloso, rojo e hinchado. Lo lleve a mi boca y cuidando de no lastimarlo con mis dientes al no involucrarlos, subí y baje el movimiento, marque un suave compas mientras él se empujaba contra mi boca, enredó sus manos en mi cabello y como si una cola se caballo hiciera lo agarro con un poco de brusquedad, me daba pequeños tirones que aunque me causaban un poco de dolor, también se me hacían tentadores. Chupe y seguí chupando, ya lo succionaba hasta la mitad y era casi imposible que por su gran tamaño pudiera lograr metérmelo todo, él lo quería. -Toda Kagome… Aghhhh… - y me propuse tratarlo.

Abrí lo más que pude y sintiendo arcadas, ganas de vomitar, lo metí hasta lo más profundo de mi cavidad bucal, el disfruto, empujó mi cabeza lo más que pudo, penetrando mi boca. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás y gruño, unos momentos después, me quito. Estaba listo para lo que venía y yo estaba ansiosa.

El alcohol nublaba mi mente haciendo que exteriorizara mi placer con fuertes gemidos, jadeos y gritillos.

Me dejo acostada en la cama, levanto mis rodillas hasta pegar mis piernas en mi abdomen y sostuvo una con su mano, la otra yo me obligue a mantenerla a la par. El me vio todo mi monte venus sin pena alguna, y tomo su miembro en su mano para guiarlo a mi entrada.

La rozó con él pasándola entre mis pliegues húmedos un par de veces y finalmente con la punta colocada en mí, presionó. Se hundió a plenitud. Fuimos uno por una vez más.

Yasha era de los que pasará lo que pasará siempre tomaba la precaución de ponerse un condón aunque yo tomará anticonceptivos, culpemos a la pasión, a que se notaba que el venía tan ebrio a como lo esperaba yo, hoy no lo hizo. Era muy extraño.

Aún me tenía en la misma posición, y el completamente de rodillas se observaba , jadeante, mientras me traspasaba. Tenía una vista completa de mis paredes rodeándolo y abriéndose para el cada que daba una estocada.

Casi agónicamente y con su voz tan ronca me hablo. – Eres tan estrecha, preciosa. – Soltó mis muslos y los abrió de lado a lado, se dejo caer sobre mi, y sintiendo mi necesidad continuó su espléndido vaivén. - ¿Te estas cuidando? – lo tome como que quiso ver si el terminar dentro mío fuera algo seguro. Negué y el solo dio un asentimiento con una leve sonrisa torcida, no le di mucha importancia.

Mi espalda se arqueó levemente y mientras el se movía, besaba mis senos. Las caricias que Yasha me regalaba con sus labios eran únicas. Majestuosas. Mi interior empezó a soltar un nuevo flujo de lubricación, el cual haría que el se impregnara todavía más de mi.

Sentí el movimiento más intenso y note la respiración más acelerada de Yasha y entendí que con ella, necesito volver nuestra unión más placentera. Él estaba temblando de excitación y eso me enloquecía.

Tomó una vez mis labios y me obligó a perderme en ese beso, nuestra alma se fusionó con él, fue el primero que pude sentirle con amor. Fue el primero en el que le sentí ternura, como nunca antes el beso contrario a sus penetraciones era lento, bonito y su mano posada en mi mejilla a modo de caricia me hizo estremecer todavía más. Me tome el tiempo de disfrutarlo, lo finalizó, su mirada tan penetrarte hizo competencia con la mía y ambos sonreímos. Necesitando más el uno del otro.

Los jadeos de Yasha se volvieron cada vez más sonoros y gruesos con cada salir lento de mi interior que daba para solo luego volverse ingresar de una manera brusca.

-Yasha… - Él comprendió que quise avisar del avivante orgasmo que amenazaba por volver a corromperme.

-Aguanta un poco… más. – me pidió jadeantemente con su respiración entrecortada, sentí sus músculos contraerse y su rostro reflejo un gesto de perdición que me hizo comprender que el también estaba al límite.

Yasha salió de mi y sin darme tregua reinado por la pasión me volteó boca debajo de un movimiento brusco, levanto mi cadera y bajo mi espalda hasta hacer que mis pezones rosaran súbitamente con el edredón bajo mi.

Se agacho a mi postura y después de morder mi hombro, se enterró a profundidad. Nunca lento siempre vorazmente. Siempre fuerte y dominante.

Arremetió muchas veces, yo sentía ya no poder, el grosor de su miembro en esta postura me tenía al límite, lo sentía más grande, grueso e imponente aún. Bombeo fuerte muy fuerte. Sentí mi cuerpo delirar, Yasha siempre me regalaba un gran placer.

Él sonido acuoso de ambos siendo uno en cuerpo, alma y fluidos inundo la habitación en conjunto al choque de mis glúteos con su pelvis marcada, sus testículos golpeaban mi entrepierna. El vaivén producto de la humedad fue más satisfactorio.

Estiró de mi pelo formando de nuevo una coleta y pegando mi espalda a su pecho, de rodillas tomo con su fuerte mano mi cuello y se movió en mi interior, soltó mi sostén y mis senos saltaron, se empezaron a mover con brusquedad por el imponente movimiento, mientras su otra mano bajo a mi entrepierna frontal. Removió mi pequeño botón rosado, en ocasiones lo presionaba para solo después mover si mano sobre él circularmente, no pude aguantar más.

-Vente conmigo Kag...

-Yasha… Ahhhh… ppp… pero yo no me estoy cuidando, no puedes.

-Shhhh… - Me hizo callar – Hazlo por favor y déjame hacerlo, no pasará nada.

-No yo…

Ya no me dejo hablar y decirle que estaba en mis días fértiles, por Dios yo era una mocosa. Pero esto sentía tan bien. Mis palabras se silenciaron con sus labios sobre los míos y en medio de ese beso, sentí una explosión dentro de mi, un mar de sensaciones. Y él acabo junto con migo. Siento consientes de lo que esta irresponsable entrega podría generar, ya no le pedí retirarse y él no lo hizo. Se vacío completamente en mi interior, su blanca esperma inundo mis paredes para por ultimo finalizar en mi útero. Implore no tuviera una consecuencia.

Tratando de tranquilizar nuestras respiraciones nos dejamos caer en la cama, me volteé sobre Yasha, el me estiró a su hombro y me tranquilice en el, su tacto en mi cabeza como si de consolar a una niña pequeña se tratara logro calmarme. Empecé a sentir que el sueño me invadía, cuando el me descolocó.

-Me enamoré de ti Kagome.

-¿Qué? – Me levante quedando sentada y busque sinceridad en sus palabras al verlo fijamente, mientras una sabana negra que él se preocupo de poner sobre mi cuerpo me rodeaba, cubriendo mi desnudez.

-Demonios… Que me tienes apendejado. – Se auto burlo – Por eso no te busqué, por eso puse una distancia. Yo se que tu no involucras sentimientos, yo mismo antes de ti no lo hacía. Pero no pude contra ti, y acabe igual que aquel par de idiotas, enculado de ti. Traté de olvidarte, de cogerme a Yura, pero siempre eras tú la que estaba en mi mente.

-Yasha… yo, yo lo siento.

-¡Khe! No lo sientas, no tienes la culpa, tu siempre has sido sincera.

-Gracias… - Lo observe con ternura, mi corazón brinco en felicidad, Yasha podía ser un demonio, pero era el más comprensible de los tres. Ahí fue donde comprendí las magnitudes de esos tres, ahí fue cuando ese calor bonito me inundo el pecho al ver sus fríos e inexpresables ojos.

Asimile el hecho de que me deje pervertir por tres formas distintas de amar. Me acostumbre al sentimiento de confusión e indecisión formando mi día a día y dándome el anhelo de partir en tres mi corazón.

Bankosu, si retomo a ese amor que creí amar inmensamente, cuanto tenía de no sentir necesidad por él. Cuanto tenía de no pensar en él, de no extrañarlo, se perdió. Quedo como un recuerdo de una traición.

Entendí también la claridad de todo, este trío de chicos, con personalidades diferentes, con formas distintas. Dos jurando amor y el otro callándolo, cual de verdad me amaba.

El amor no juzga, y de los tres Inu e Inuyasha, esos que decían amarme hasta con su ser me juzgaron. Yasha quien me hacia vibrar de forma pecaminosa, él que no te endulzaba el oído, ni te prometía llevarte al país de las maravillas, él que solo me entregaba todo de él y más, él único que no me juzgaba, era el que más intensamente me amaba de los tres, ¿Sería el a quien mi cuerpo y alma necesitaban? ¿Sería el mi elección? Claro que sí.

-Yasha, yo, aún puedo quedarme a tu lado. – Lo vi sentarse igual que yo, abrió sus ojos en impresión y me interrogó.

-¿De verdad? ¿Te quedaras con migo? ¿Exclusivos? ¿Vendrás aquí, a vivir con migo?

Asentí – Solo si tu me lo permites.

-Tonta… Claro que si.

Lo vi ser feliz y fui feliz.

Me enamoraría perdidamente de él, le daría todo de mi y buscaríamos nuestra felicidad.

Él un día confronto a sus iguales, a sus hermanos. Inu entendió, pero lo amenazó. -Si tu la lastimas, te romperé la cara.

E Inuyasha, solo le dio la espalda, se retiró. Sin decir ninguna palabra. Inu me contó que tiempo después los tres se fueron a tomar unos tragos, se emborracharon e hicieron las pases, ambos hermanos le pidieron a Yasha, cuidará de mi.

Deje de ser una pervertida, deje de poner una doble careta. Volví a ser yo. Yasha dejo su vida de mujeriego, él me amaba y yo también lo hacía. Deje de sentirme dividida entre 3 amores, tan iguales, tan distantes, tan diferentes para saberme amar solo a uno, a Yasha.

Se que tome la mejor decisión, habían pasado 9 meses de vivir juntos, ahora estaba en la Universidad, Yasha me apoyaba y madre también. Tal vez en un futuro formemos una familia y nos casemos, el muchas veces me lo ha insinuado pero sabe que aún no es él momento, y la verdad yo me lleno de ilusión.

En este momento, estamos en nuestra cama, con el televisor encendido y un gran recipiente con palomitas, Yasha me tiene sentada entre sus piernas, abrazándome por atrás, mientras ponemos atención a la película proyectada, el se encarga de tomar palomitas y darnos a ambos, soy muy feliz a su lado. Con su carácter aprendió a darme tantos lindos momentos que disfruto tanto al compartirlos con él.

De ahora en adelante se que las cosas seguirán cambiando, y yo seguiré en este mundo al lado de Yasha, todos los días de mi vida, y así Yasha y yo…

NOS DIRIGIMOS HACÍA EL MAÑANA.

FIN…

N/A: ¡Acabé! Cielos, que largo y complicado me resulto.

No se cuanto tiempo me tarde, fue muuuy difícil, tenía mucho como les dije de no escribir así, y luego tres escenas lemón, de repente me bloqueaba. Como les dije Kagome esta basada muy OCC, muchos la considerarán piruja o así, pero no la quise plantear así.

Esta idea nació principalmente de una imagen, después de una canción: DIVIDIDA DE ANAHI, fue mi fuente de inspiración.

ESTE ES OFICIALMENTE EL ONE-SHOT QUE MÁS ME HA COSTADO, EL MÁS LARGO…

No se si les gusto con quien la deje, a mi la verdad si me gusto mi resultado.

Por último Gracias a todos los que se tomarán el tiempo de leer. Besos.


End file.
